Pitiful
by FromHeart2Mind
Summary: “You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!”


**Pitiful**

Author: Seldom Darlin'

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Blindside and Lucas own all the glory.

A/N: While I was writing one of my other stories I was listening to this song so you can see where I went with that. Lol

Summary: "You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!"

Warning: Again, I don't like Obi-wan and I'm not gonna start, so don't pester. Lol

Angst/Drama/Tragedy

Rating: T just in case.

Um……reviews are dear and grand while flames are evil and bad. ReviewsGood. FlamesBad. Ok got it? Good!

Read and Review you Critics!

**Pitiful**

_As I recall with my stomach turning  
I was hiding away from myself, away from you  
Like nothing, though something was terribly wrong  
_

The ash fell from the sky like rain and the fire below pitched and burned. It truly was the most horrible place. And here he was:

Obi-wan Kenobi looking down at his friend who laid grimly below on the surface of the lake of lava. The young man screamed in agony as he burst into flames. _Pity. _The chosen one had fallen. It was tragic and yet in the most painful irony, it was destiny. _Irony. _

Obi-wan couldn't move, barely breath, and only stare. It hurt to stand in place, to do nothing. Incoherent as the burning man yelled. Unfair as he seemed to take his last breath of air. Unbelievable as it was his best friend. _Horror. _

_And I admit that I was only waiting for the right time  
Night time, the right moment for you to look away  
Though you never did, I pretended for a while  
So I could walk where I don't belong_

It had been thirteen years since they had first met. Thirteen long, and amazing years. The worst had fallen when they had returned from the rescue for Chancellor Palpatine. It had all happened too fast, too easily. Obi-wan had watched and had witnessed the whole string of events. He had seen his best friend rise to a challenge and fall to his own insecurities. He had seen the devastation the young man could cause and in his deepest despair he rose to the challenge of taking down the beast. _Despair. _It had been done and here Anakin Skywalker lay, screaming and in ruin.

_And I remember every word you said  
Come back in time, come back  
And I remember I would soon be dead  
Now so pitiful, so pitiful_

The boy had grown from a reckless young slave to a powerful, and headstrong man, cloaked in power and determination. And

Obi-wan had stayed the way he had come to be: Proud, naïve, and far too trusting. _Who are you?_ He trained Anakin Skywalker to the best of his abilities, to the greatest of his strengths. But in the end he failed, as he had believed. The apprentice had beaten the master. No, not in this battle but he could have. _He should have. _The boy had always been stronger. The boy had always been the better man. But in the final battle that would determine the truth he had fallen. _Faith._

_Now your eyes are the only thing that can save me  
I'm still afraid of them piercing  
You're breaking into my prison  
Just pretended for a while  
My soul is dying  
I won't look away_

Qui-Gon had made him promise. He had made him train the boy in his stead. It had started with the death of his master and ended with the death of his padawan. _Why did_ I_ live? _Why was he the one to be standing above Anakin? Why wasn't it Qui-Gon? He had always been the middle man for this whole ordeal. And now he was the man on top. _There's no sense in that. _

Anakin had tried to tell him the Jedi were evil. But Obi-wan knew the truth, or so he thought. _Time will change your heart. _If the Jedi were so great why were they the ones to bring this man to his knees? They were the guardians for peace and justice. _You took a lie and made it true. _It was far from the truth. They were betrayed and lied to, just like Anakin.

It was time to say good-bye. Death would come to Skywalker and Obi-wan would just…….._where does that leave you? _It was over for them both. Kenobi would go into hiding, forever. He would become the one thing he intended to destroy. _A pathetic life form. _The agony would run both ways. But he was far from the truth if he ever could be. Skywalker lived.

_And I remember every word you said...  
I'll remember every word you said  
This time I won't look away_

_Now so pitiful, so pitiful_

Pitiful.


End file.
